


Well, he IS a god so, uh, he did influence some things?

by orphan_account



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Gen, Irondad, Oneshot, Peter is a Thor Fanboy, Peter wont stop with his dumbass jokes, Post-Captain America: Civil War (Movie), Post-Thor: Ragnarok (2017), The team's getting back together!, also, also Thor/Bruce is great, just a bit tho, please read this im desperate, spiderson, too good of an opportunity to pass up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-17
Updated: 2019-03-17
Packaged: 2019-11-21 20:10:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18146861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Thor's back at the compound and Peter has to make his ridiculous jokes.But, honestly, who doesn't want a day and an element named after them?





	Well, he IS a god so, uh, he did influence some things?

“Tony, when’s Thor coming back?”, Peter asked, running into the cluttered lab. Tony looked him up and down, curiously, and shrugged.  
“I don’t know. Why?” he asked. Tony put down some parts he was working on. FRIDAY was blasting his usual playlist, making the two speak louder than usual. Peter snickered, and quickly left the room, leaving Tony confused. “Wait, kid, what?”, he mumbled questioningly but continued working.

I mean, it was Peter after all.  
________________________________________________________________

The building was entirely quiet. Peter was lazily watching Love, Simon for the eleventh time. Tony was on the couch with him, leaning on Pepper’s shoulder. Rhodey sat across from Peter. Peter had convinced them to watch a movie with him once a few months ago, and now this had become a kind of tradition.

On the other side of the compound, the newly pardoned rouges were still settling in. Steve and Natasha were cooking in their kitchen, while Clint and Scott were carrying in the furniture that they had ordered. Wanda and Vision were outside stargazing. Quickly after leaving, however, the two rushed back inside, drenched by the rain pounding on the rooftop.

“Huh, that got here suddenly”, Scott mumbled, glancing outside. Lightning danced in the dark sky and thunder was booming in the distance. Steve and Natasha shared a knowing look.

“Yeah, I think I do like what follows”.

Clint, Scott, Wanda, and Vision stared at Steve unknowingly. He brushed it off, and mumbled “inside joke,” before looking outside. After a few seconds, a bright rainbow colored flash was summoned. 

“Mr. Odinson has arrived. He also has Dr. Banner with him.”

Natasha gasped loudly, everyone turning to her. She slammed her kitchen knife down, running outside. In the midst of the mark stood one, noticeably different figure, along with Bruce. Except he was dressed as Tony. Why she had no clue, all she cared was that he was ok. 

“Hello, friends. It has been a while if I am correct.” Thor spoke, not as loudly as he used to, but still in his regular formal tone.

“Point Break. An honor.” Stark joked, having flown down as soon as he saw the flash. He put an arm around Bruce’s neck. “Wow, we have to catch up. Come, entrance is that way!” he pointed to the large doors at the front of the building, before flying back up to Pepper, Peter, and Rhodey. 

Thor and Banner followed the Rouges towards the entrance and towards where Tony had gone. 

“Tony, it has been long. Everyone has changed much. Mind filling me in what happened.” Bruce asked, sitting down in the common room, obviously tired. Thor nodded in agreement and leaned onto Stormbreaker. 

“Alright, we had a falling out after some. Disagreements… And we broke up.” Tony explained, fidgeting with his hands, slightly balancing back and forth. Steve clenched his jaw in discomfort. An uneasy few seconds, Thor piped up.

“Well, much has occurred for us as well,” He began, turning to Bruce who nodded. He sighed, and continued, “My father died, my sister tried to murder me, Loki and I got stranded on an alien planet, I was captured to fight as a gladiator, Loki was there too, I was forced to fight the Hulk. I won of course,” He held out his hand at Bruce who was about to object, “And, well, we escaped along with a few others, headed back to Asgard to fight Hela, my even-more-evil sister. I lost an eye, and oh, did I mention, I lost Mjölnir?” He asked while the others were still processing the information. “Well, in the end, Asgard was blown up and now the refugees and I are staying up there. I do hope you received the message?”

The Avengers stood still, dumbfounded, before Tony spoke up again, “Wow, that's, uh, quite the story… And yes, I got the broadcasted message.” Tony explained, earning a glare from Natasha for not telling her. “Sorry Point Break, you’ll have to run this through the government’s officials, not me. Sorry.” Tony sighed, looking up apologetically. 

Thor nodded, about to head back, before a loud teenage voice entered the room.

“Uh, hey Mr. Thor! Happy Thorsday!” He laughed looking up at Tony. Peter waited for Thor to understand, as he grinned from ear to ear. Tony chuckled lightly and ruffled Peter’s hair.

“Wait, is it not called Thursday-” he turned to Bruce, “Oh! I understand! You used my name instead!” His laugh boomed across the room, “Very clever! But I do believe the old Vikings did indeed name it after me.” Peter looked up at him in confusion.

“Wait, really?” he asked, Thor, nodding proudly. “Dude, that’s, uh, that’s awesome.” He looked at Tony who was grinning at Peter, the Thor Fanboy he was.

“Well, in Swedish, for example, it’s called torsdag. Tor, without the ‘h’, was their name for, well, Thor.” Vision clarified, stepping closer to Thor.

“Well, it has been great speaking with you, but I must head back to the Statesman,” Thor announced, grasping Stormbreaker again. He turned to Bruce again, and asked, “Do you wish to stay here or will you come with me?” 

“I’ll come with you, thanks” Bruce responded. The others in the room were surprised, not having expected this friendship.

“Wait not yet!” Peter yeller. All eyes turned to him. “I haven’t given him my gift yet!”

Tony glanced over at him in surprise. “What gift?”

Peter chuckled darkly and pulled out a mysterious container. “Well, since Mr. Thor is back, I got him.” He removed the top of the container, “Some Thorium!”

The entire room was dead silent, staring at this odd kid. “Why?”, Tony asked, “Did you get that for just a pun?.”

“Thanks, we needed this,” Thor responded, picking up the container cheerfully, and before anyone could comment, he and Bruce had headed back to the Statesman.

__________________________________________________

“Uh, Thor did you even need that?” Bruce asked Thor. Loki and Brunnhilde stopped talking, glancing over at the two out of curiosity.

“No, I just couldn’t say no.” He admitted.

They’d never let him live this down.


End file.
